What Happens Tomorrow
by Kari.Cullen.Swan
Summary: -Su limusina señorita-dijo Edward cordialmente haciendo una elegante reverencia junto al carro de supermercado.  -¿Preparada para viajar señorita?.  -Por supuesto gentil hombre-respondió Bella con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego.


**_What Happens Tomorrow_**

**_Summary:_** -Su limusina señorita-dijo Edward cordialmente haciendo una elegante reverencia junto al carro de supermercado. -¿Preparada para viajar señorita?. -Por supuesto gentil hombre-respondió Bella con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego_. /Inspirado en el video y canción What Happens Tomorrow de Duran Duran/_

Cuando faltaba poco para la media noche, en el centro comercial de _Port_ _Angeles_ la totalidad de sus locales ya se encontraban cerrados, los guardias habían revisado cada rincón del establecimiento en busca de algún despistado que no hubiese escuchado por los megáfonos los llamados que indicaban que el centro comercial cerraría sus puertas a todo público. Bueno en realidad se les olvidó revisar el baño se mujeres del cuarto piso.

**·**

_Child, don't you worry  
It's enough your growing up in such a hurry  
Brings you down, the news they sell ya  
To put in your mind that all mankind is a failure_

**_·_**

_(Niña, no te preocupes  
Ya es suficiente de crecer con tanta prisa  
Te entristecen las noticias que te dan  
Meterte en la cabeza que toda la raza humana es un fracaso)_

**_·_**

Sentada en una esquina con un brazo rodeando sus frágiles piernas, estaba una joven castaña, de piel cremosa y ojos con mirada perdida, que antes eran como posas de chocolate derretido por su gran calidez, pero que ahora parecían carcomidos por el dolor, sus parpados teñidos de un leve color rojizo a causa de la gran llantina y su cabello enmarañado por los ataques de desesperación.

Con parsimonia arrojaba una y otra vez una pelota de relajación contra la muralla de pulcra cerámica blanca. Dio un vistazo a su celular y rió sin ningún rastro de alegría, más bien con ironía, no era raro que su madre no llamara, difícilmente notaba cuando Isabella dejaba de hablar, sería bastante difícil que se diera cuenta de que su hija no estaba en casa un día de semana a la media noche, aun cuando esta le hubiera avisado que saldría a las diez. Isabella era invisible y alguien sin mayor importancia para su madre. Su madre no la odiaba, simplemente estaba bastante ocupada.

La joven se extrañó de que ningún guardia fuera a decirle que debía abandonar el recinto siendo que ya estaba tan avanzada la noche, por lo que con dificultad se levantó del suelo, tomó su morral de lana negro y se acercó al espejo a admirar su reflejo antes de salir.

El reflejo mostraba un rostro femenino con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, cubierto de lágrimas secas y un cabello más indomable de lo que comúnmente era.

_"Estoy hecha un desastre",_ pensó mientras sometía su actual aspecto a análisis. _"Bueno no es como si Renné fuera a notarlo"_ completó con inminente realismo y masoquismo.

Al salir del servicio admiró que la gran cantidad de locales que ocupaban el piso ya habían bajado sus cortinas metálicas.

-Mierda-dijo con cansancio

Caminó hasta las apagadas escaleras mecánicas y bajó hasta el primer piso, no encontraba salida alguna para escapar del centro comercial, y tampoco encontraba a ningún guardia que pudiera brindarle su ayuda. Eso hasta que encontró una ventana abierta, con suerte aún no activaban el sistema de alarma y podría salir de allí sin tener que hablar con alguien que le advirtiera que fuera más conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Salió de allí, no sin ganarse un buen morado al resbalar cuando saltó de la ventana, que si bien no estaba a gran altura si representaba un desafío al precario equilibrio de la muchacha.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida vio en el camino un volvo plateado bastante elegante, y sobre el techo lo que parecía un chico acostado mirando las estrellas. Ella no era sociable y no tenía intención de interrumpir al chico en su raro y excéntrico ritual existencial, así que siguiendo fielmente su plan se dirigió hasta la entrada. Para su suerte aún no habían cerrado y pudo abandonar el centro comercial, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hasta el paradero de autobús más cercano.

La verdad le asustaba un poco deambular sola por las calles de _Port Angeles_ a estas horas, auque ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, venía para distraerse, pero siempre terminaba llorando sola y se le hacía tarde, por lo que caminaba una cuadra hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses y tomaba el último recorrido que la dejaba en Forks.

Finalmente llegó a su hogar pasadas las dos de la mañana. Todas las luces en la casa estaban apagadas y las puertas cerradas con llave, así que sacó la llave que había debajo del alero y entró en ella, lista para preparar sus cuadernos para en algunas horas ir a la escuela y como la mayoría de las noches dormir unas míseras horas si es que tenía suerte.

**_·_**

_But nobody knows  
What's gonna happen tomorrow  
We try not to show  
How frightened we are_

**_·_**

_(Pero nadie sabe  
Que va a pasar mañana  
Intentamos no demostrar  
Lo asustados que estamos)_

**_·_**

Repitiendo la misma rutina de todos los día Bella se pasó la tarde en el centro comercial oculta en los baños del cuarto piso llorando a causa de sus problemas, sufriendo por la perdida de su padre hace un año y añorando el cariño de su esquiva madre, que raramente recordaba que tenía una hija.

Y hoy al igual que el día anterior se percató de que debía irse cuando el centro comercial ya estaba cerrado, y una vez más dio gracias porque esa pequeña ventana siguiera abierta permitiéndole así salir del lugar.

_"Voy a tener que hacerme el habito de mirar la hora o algún día no podré salir y si la policía me encuentra Renne se pondrá furiosa", _reflexionó Bella mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha por el estacionamiento.

Cuando ya se hubo encontrado en el exterior se maldijo a si misma por no traer consigo una chaqueta más gruesa habiendo vivido parte de su infancia y ahora unos tres años más en Forks.

Pateando una lata de bebida vacía y temblando como una gelatina, intentaba atravesar rápidamente el estacionamiento. El clima en el estado de Washington solía ser bastante frío, pero esta noche en particular el frío era chocante y calaba los huesos dando la sensación de que no resistirían las bajas temperaturas y se quebrarían.

Una vez más vio al chico del volvo plateado, pero esta vez estaba sentado sobre el techo y al igual que ayer, mirando atentamente las estrellas. Nuevamente sin querer entrometerse continuó su camino hasta la salida del centro comercial, aunque esta vez no tuvo la misma suerte que el día anterior.

La reja estaba cerrada, así que intentó escalarla para salir, aunque no fue una buena idea ya que al hacerlo una fuerte alarma le taladró los oídos, entonces a causa de la impresión se soltó de inmediato, cayendo al suelo nuevamente y de paso llamando la tención del extraño propietario del Volvo plateado, que con agilidad se bajó del techo de su auto y corrió en auxilio de la damisela en apuros, que en un gesto bastante infantil se quedó sentada sobre el suelo húmedo y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo el extraño con una voz atrayente y aterciopelada, ofreciéndole su mano en un gesto bastante caballeroso.

Ella, como hipnotizada unos instantes por el enorme poder de su voz olvidó su berrinche y aceptó encantada y con una sonrisa tímida la ayuda que se le ofrecía.

En definitiva era el hombre más hermoso que había tenido la gracia de ver, y no dudaría al afirmar que no podría existir nadie más hermoso que él. Llevaba el cabello cobrizo despeinado y rebelde, sus ojos esmeraldas rebosaban cariño y sincera preocupación, su pálida piel le daba un toque más inocente y su cuerpo era a simple vista muy bien proporcionado, la mezcla perfecta de la belleza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-el chico repitió la pregunta al ver que Bella parecía encontrarse en otra dimensión.

-Ahh… si claro-dijo bajando la miraba mientras el rubor se instalaba en las mejillas de la castaña, gesto que al oji verde le pareció adorable, por lo que sin percatarse sostuvo la mano de la chica más del tiempo necesario.

-¿Intentabas matarte?-preguntó el con tono amable.

Ella quedó nuevamente deslumbrada por su sola presencia y le costó bastante hilar las ideas y formular una respuesta coherente.

-Emmm… creo que si decidiera suicidarme utilizaría una forma más digna, no sé un disparo en la cabeza o me lanzaría de un acantilado, no quiero que el informe del forense diga "muerte por caída de la reja del centro comercial"-dijo la chica dejando fluir libremente su particular humor irónico y sarcástico, que hace tanto tiempo no compartía con nadie, primero porque todos parecían escandalizarse cuando hablaba así y segundo, bueno porque no tenía con quien y por qué reír.

Se sintió bastante impresionada por confiar tan pronto en el extraño del auto, pero era un impulso incontrolable, el chico parecía buena persona y no podía evitar ser ella misma con él. Por eso abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó esa melodiosa y musical risa como canto de ángeles. El chico estaba riendo de lo que ella había dicho aparentemente, entonces surgió en ella la necesidad de seguir haciendo ese tipo de comentarios si de esa forma podía volver a oír ese hermoso cántico que era su risa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó un poco perplejo el chico de cabello cobrizo- te ofendí al reírme… oh cuanto lo siento…

-No, no es eso, es sólo que…- Bella se sentía patética al tratar de explicar la razón de su expresión facial- no conozco a muchas personas que comprendan mi sarcasmo-admitió al final.

_"Eso sin contar que además tu risa es como la más tierna de las caricias"_, pensó melosamente.

-Bueno, opino que esas personas son unos amargados-dijo con fingida y entretenida altanería.

Después de eso se quedaron un tiempo indeterminado con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo totalmente avergonzados y consumidos por ese silencio incomodo. Ambos no sabían que se suponía que debían decir hasta que el joven tomando todo su valor volvió a hablar.

-¿y qué haces un día de semana a…-miró su reloj- la una de la madrugada encerrada en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial?

Cuando el chico formuló la pregunta ambos se miraron divertidos.

-Dicho así suena ridículo-comentó Bella.

-Quizás no lo es-dijo él comenzando a caminar hacia su auto y Bella por inercia le siguió-quizás eres una de las más buscadas criminales y asaltaste un banco, o una terrorista que instaló una bomba programada para explotar mañana cuando el centro comercial esté abarrotado de niños y mujeres que necesitan con urgencia un nuevo accesorio-Bella rió ante esto – o peor aún una de las dueñas de un local que ha tenido que soportar todo el día a mujeres desesperadas por accesorios-dijo con susto fingido.

Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Bella no aguantó la risa, conocía bastante bien a ese tipo de mujeres, pero no porque fuera dependienta de una tienda de una tienda de ropa, sino porque su mejor amiga era parte de esa manada salvaje de mujeres apasionadas por la moda y las compras.

-Creo que soy muy joven para ser la dueña de una tienda en un centro comercial, no soy avariciosa, así que en tu lugar buscaría mi foto entre la lista de terroristas, aunque puede que sea principiante- dijo Bella levantándole la ceja y de inmediato se arrepintió de su osado acto, era demasiado fácil ser ella misma con él.

-Eso me asusta-bromeó el chico-aunque sé que no eres terrorista-dijo mientras se subía sobre el techo de su auto.

_"Creo que me perdí", _pensó la chica desconcertada por sus palabras.

-¿Acaso eres un psicópata?-preguntó ella bromeando.

-No, pero creo que hay algo de eso-dijo el chico ensimismado y riendo para sí mismo.

_"Creo que me volví a perder", _pensó Bella sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Bella para cambiar de tema.

-Edward… ¿y tu?

-Isabella, mejor Bella.

-¿Cambias tu nombre con cada persona que conoces?

-Es para proteger mi identidad-bromeó Bella.

Edward se encontraba sobre el auto viendo con admiración las estrellas y sin previo aviso fijó su vista en ella con una intensidad abrasadora que la hipnotizaba. Por eso no se percató de que él le ofrecía su mano para que subiera con él al techo del volvo hasta que se lo expresó con palabras.

-Vamos no es como si fuera un vampiro sediento de sangre que ansia clavar sus colmillos en tu cuello-la chica sonrió aceptando su mano, era tan cálida y su piel suave como la ceda.

-…Además-continuó el joven-no abren esa reja hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana y no creo que quieras pasar estas nueve horas sola.

-No hagas suposiciones, tengo un amigo esperándome por ahí-dijo Bella seriamente.

-¿Quién?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Un terrorista, tu sabes, mi compañero, es el que se encarga de asesinar a los testigos y reducirlos a cenizas-habló calmadamente Isabella.

-Eso significa que moriré durante las próximas nueve horas-afirmó Edward con una sonrisa torcida que provocó estragos en el sistema cardiaco de la joven- mmm tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Ambos rieron para luego concentrarse en la hermosura de la noche que a estas horas cubría el cielo con su manto de oscuridad y brillantes estrellas, brindándoles la privacidad que ambos añoraban.

-Aún no me respondes que es lo que haces aquí-dijo calmadamente Edward- y la excusa del terrorismo no es valida-dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Creo que esa excusa es mucho más interesante que la explicación real-reconoció con pesar.

-Eso es triste y realista-evaluó Edward-no te obligaré a decirme, porque se que te duele y ya lloraste bastante dentro del centro comercial.

Bella se impresionó por las palabras del chico, ¿tan obvia era?. Edward apuntó con un dedo índice en dirección a sus ojos, que aún debían de estar hinchados y que ella sabía que eran como un libro abierto, bastaba saber leer para descubrir cuales eran las emociones que ellos reflejaban.

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de volver a revivir lo que te aflige la pasamos bien hasta que esa reja se abra y volvamos a ser un par de desconocidos?-preguntó Edward con una sonrisa traviesa a la que Isabella fue incapaz de resistirse, además haría lo que fuera para verlo sonreír y evadir una charla sobre la razón de su tristeza.

Por segunda vez en la noche Edward bajó del techo del auto con una elegancia envidiable y tendió una delicada mano de pianista a Bella, que al intentar bajar tropezó y fue socorrida por los brazos de Edward que la sostuvo por la cintura haciendo demostración de unos fantásticos reflejos.

La soltó un momento, alejándose de ella algunos centímetros y paseó una mirada evaluadora por el estacionamiento hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo infantil, por lo que Bella supuso que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Espérame un momento-dijo levantando la palma en dirección hacia la chica, indicándole que se quedara donde estaba mientras durase su ausencia, para luego alejarse hacia un sitio dentro del estacionamiento donde la luz blanquecina de los focos no alcanzaban a iluminar.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-susurró Bella para si misma.

La chica trataba de distinguir su cuerpo entre la oscuridad hasta que dándose por vencida en su pesquisa fijó su vista en el suelo hasta que oyó el chirriar de alo que parecían ruedas. Instintivamente levantó el rostro y vio que Edward corría en su dirección llevando un carro de supermercado hasta estacionarlo limpiamente frente a ella.

-Su limusina señorita-dijo Edward con tono serio y haciendo una elegante reverencia.

Isabella no pudo aguantar una carcajada que luchaba por salir, realmente no sabía de donde había salido este chico, primero mirando las estrellas sobre el techo de su auto una noche de semana y solo, al igual que ella se quedó encerrado en el estacionamiento, pero esto parecía no provocarle una mayor preocupación, su amabilidad, su caballerosidad, todo esa aura de misterio que lo acompañaba en todo momento y por último su sentido del humor que la hacía sentirse alguien dentro de esta masa de gente que habitaba el planeta.

Con cuidado se acercó hasta el carro de supermercado y Edward sujetándola por la cintura con una delicadeza única la levantó y la dejo dentro del carro como si de una divinidad se tratase, la miró fijamente a los ojos con una intensidad hasta ahora desconocida para Bella y entonces esa sonrisa que tanto amaba la chica surcó el rostro de Edward, iluminándolo con la misma luz que poseía una estrella en una noche despejada como aquella.

-¿Preparada para viajar señorita?-pregunto con tono cordial.

-Por supuesto gentil hombre-respondió Bella con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego a un Edward que no cabía en su diversión.

Edward se posicionó al mando del carro, al comienzo manejando con cautela a lo largo del estacionamiento, por eso Bella pegó un grito de sorpresa cuando Edward sin previo aviso aumentó la velocidad de golpe, dando distorsionadas curvas a lo largo de su trayecto y mareando a la chica con vertiginosas vueltas.

Bella sentía que le faltaba el aire y le dolía el estomago a causa de las estruendosas carcajadas que liberaba sin vergüenza alguna, se sentía nuevamente como si tuviera siete años, sin preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades, con unos padres que la amaban y le prestaban atención. Intentó desechar este último pensamiento, no quería que su noche de libertad junto a Edward se viera arruinada por ese tipo de pensamientos que la traían bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad.

-Creo… que no me reí-a tan-tanto… desde que tenía diez… años…-confesó Edward con la voz entrecortada por las risas y el cansancio.

Bella se volteó bruscamente buscando la mirada del chico, pero se impresionó al percatarse de que Edward tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el carro y estaba ligeramente inclinado, por lo que Bella al voltearse había provocado que sus rostros se encontraran a escasos centímetros de distancia. En ese mismo instante sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar erráticamente, podía sentir el nerviosismo de ambos en sus irregulares respiraciones, aunque en Edward esto se debía quizás al esfuerzo físico, este pensamiento la desilusionó bastante, pero no tanto como para alejarse de él y dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo mirándose fijamente y examinando la profundidad de los ojos del otro, cada detalle de sus rostros era memorizado a una distancia nada prudente para dos personas que se acaban de conocer.

Entonces Edward recordando sus modales fuertemente inculcados se alejó lentamente, queriendo aprovechar al máximo la cercanía que poco a poco se desvanecía entre él y la chica.

Bella estaba desconcertada, por un momento pensó encontrar en los ojos de él los mismos sentimientos que empezaban a generarse dentro de ella, se sintió querida y correspondida, pero como todo momento alegre en su vida nada duraba para siempre o lo suficiente para sentirse feliz.

Edward trataba de aclarar sus ideas y se aclaró la garganta para que su voz se escuchara normal y de paso llamar la atención de Bella.

-Al parecer los años me están pasando factura-dijo a modo de broma y Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita breve y tímida, aun con lo descarada que había sido el seguía siendo un caballero e intentaba cambiar el tema para hacerla sentir cómoda.

-…por lo que el paseo da su término, pero –dijo levantando su índice para dar énfasis a lo que diría a continuación- eso no significa que la diversión se acabe.

Entonces tomando nuevamente el mando del carro llevó a una silenciosa Bella hasta el auto, donde la tomó entre sus brazos para bajarla.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Bella.

-Iremos al mejor planetario existente y el más económico también-dijo Edward indicándole su auto.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó el estacionamiento en ese instante, provocando que a Bella que estaba muy desabrigada le castañearan los dientes, Edward al darse cuenta de esto abrió la puerta del conductor y sacó su chaqueta para entregársela a Bella que aceptó el gesto agradecida y deslumbrada.

_"Por dios huele excelente, ¿qué colonia usará?", _pensó Bella al oler disimuladamente el cuello de la chaqueta de Edward, este malinterpretó el gesto y creyó que tenía problemas para ponérsela, así que se acercó a ella, que se sobresalto por la repentina cercanía.

Edward se quedó estático apenas un segundo frente a ella y sin mirarla a los ojos le tomo el cabello con delicadeza, dejándolo sólo sobre uno de sus hombros, para luego quitarle la chaqueta de las manos y ponerse tras de ella, que comprendiendo al fin que era lo que Edward se proponía, estiró los brazos y finalmente le puso la chaqueta. Este la tomó por los hombros y la giró con delicadeza hasta quedar frente a él, entonces comenzó a abotonar la chaqueta desde abajo hacia arriba.

-Puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Bella sin el tono de reproche que pretendía exponer, porque debía reconocerlo, le encantaba tenerlo así de cerca.

-Lo sé-dijo él mirándola con una sonrisita de suficiencia para fijar nuevamente la vista en su tarea.

Luego de eso Edward la ayudó a subir al techo del auto para hacer después lo mismo, cuando estuvo arriba se acostó a lo largo, dejando descansar sus manos sobre su pecho. Tímidamente junto a él Bella lo imitó e hizo lo mismo, sus costados quedaron pegados a causa del poco espacio del que disponían y aunque no lo admitieran ese leve roce les satisfacía en demasía a ambos.

-Son hermosas-dijo Bella mirando con atención el cielo despejado y manchado de millones de puntitos brillantes-…hace tanto que no me detenía a observarlas con detención-confesó esto último en un susurro, para que su acompañante no la oyera, aunque lo hizo de todos modos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Edward sin despegar la vista de las estrellas.

-Porque era algo que hacía con mi padre cuando aún vivía…

Bella nuevamente se impresionó por la ciega confianza que tenía hacia Edward a pesar de conocerlo hace tan sólo algunas horas atrás. Se sintió ligeramente más liviana al soltar esas palabras que tanto representaban.

-Es bueno recordar a nuestros seres queridos, aun cuando ya no están con nosotros y sea doloroso afrontarlo, pero es egoísta intentar creer que nunca existieron, hay que recordarlos siempre, lo bueno que nos dieron en vida-aconsejó Edward con voz cariñosa y pausada.

-Mi padre era mucho más que un ser querido, él… representa una época de mi vida, una llena de imperfecciones, pero de todas formas era feliz, no pido mucho… y recordar que alguna vez lo fui… aumenta el dolor, y me hace más miserable si eso posible.

Bella estaba llorando como tantas otras veces, pero esta era diferente, se sentía liberada, por primera vez desde lo ocurrido había hablado con alguien y no estaba sola, aunque dudaba que a Edward le interesara verdaderamente sus líos emocionales, entonces sintió como algo suave pasaba con delicadeza de su rostro, al girarse levemente vio que era la mano de Edward que limpiaba sus mejillas y lo miraba con una expresión torturada que intentaba ocultar.

-Las personas que pasan por experiencias como la tuya al final se ven tremendamente recompensadas… es la ley de la vida… además eres fuerte y estarás mucho más preparada que ninguna otra persona cuando algo malo ocurra, porque ya abras pasado por algo peor, algo que superaste-le dijo edward con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Cómo sabes que lograré sobreponerme a esto?-preguntó Bella con una risita triste, sin ningún rastro de una risa genuina.

-Porque siempre habrá alguien que esté cuidando de ti y que te quiere-dijo con seguridad.

-Eso no puedes saberlo

Mientras Bella decía esto Edward se tomó la confianza de pasar el brazo por los hombros de la chica y atraerla hacia él, era un gesto atrevido, pero desde el primer momento en que se conocieron que su relación no fue la de dos extraños, desde el principio evadieron los limites de tiempo para forjar una amistad estable y la sinceridad con la que hablaban en estos instantes lo comprobaba.

**_·_**

_If you love me, I'll protect you  
However I can  
You've got to believe  
It'll be alright in the end_

**_·_**

_(Si me amas, te protegeré  
De la manera que pueda  
Tienes que creer  
Que todo estará bien al final)_

**_·_**

-Todos tenemos a alguien-afirmó Edward.

-Creo que ese es mi problema, no tengo a nadie, y lo que es peor aún, la persona que debiera quererme por naturaleza simplemente hace como que no existo-admitió Bella con cruel ironía.

-Quizá en estos momentos te sientes sola, pero siempre encontrarás a alguien en el futuro-volvió a hablar Edward con la misma seguridad.

-Eres bastante idealista…

-Mas bien positivo, y tú pesimista…-dijo Edward pasando la punta de su dedo índice por la nariz de la muchacha.

-Yo utilizaría el término realista…-debatió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

**_·_**

_Fighting because we're so close  
There are times we punish those who we need the most  
Though we can't wait for a saviour  
Only got ourselves to blame for this behaviour_

**_·_**

_Da miedo por que estamos tan cerca  
Hay momentos en los que castigamos a los que más necesitamos  
A pesar de que no podemos esperar un salvador  
Solo nosotros tenemos la culpa de este comportamiento_

**_·_**

Estuvieron largo tiempo hablando del tema, Bella contó cada detalle de su vida por expresa petición de Edward y de pasó soltó más lágrimas de las que se creía a su cuerpo capaz de producir y se alivió de ese dolor que día a día le oprimía el pecho y le impedía llevar la vida de cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años.

Edward rebuscó algo en sus pantalones y sacó un pañuelo de tela que le extendió a Bella.

-Oh no te preocupes, lo ensuciaré con mis lágrimas y…-dijo Bella con modestia.

-Insisto

Edward terminó por convencerla con su voz atrayente e inmensamente persuasiva y una mirada tierna. Bella tomó el pañuelo entre sus dedos rozando por accidente su mano con la de Edward, provocando así una enorme corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada una de sus arterias. Bella se secó las lágrimas y sonó la nariz, cuando hubo terminado Edward le quitó el pañuelo y se lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo.

-Tranquila no usaré tu ADN para clonarte o algún descabellado experimento-bromeó Edward al ver la expresión de Bella.

-¿No te da asco?-preguntó bella impresionada.

-Eso va contra mis principios.

_"Creo que ya me perdí, no puede simplemente decir lo que piensa, por qué siempre hace comentarios ambiguos", _pensó Bella bastante irritada.

**_·_**

_And nobody knows  
What's gonna happen tomorrow  
We try not to show  
How frightened we are_

**_·_**

_Y nadie sabe  
Que va a pasar mañana  
Intentamos no demostrar  
Lo asustados que estamos_

**_·_**

Estuvieron bastante tiempo admirando las estrellas, mientras Edward cantaba en voz baja, pero no por eso menos hermosa, canciones de variados estilos, pero todas con un mensaje de esperanza oculto.

**_·_**

_Would seem lonely  
If you were the only  
star in the night?_

**_·_**

_¿Parecería solitaria  
La noche si fueras  
La única estrella?_

**_·_**

_You've got to believe  
It'll be alright in the end  
You've got to believe  
It'll be alright again_

**_·_**

_Tienes que creer  
Que todo estará bien al final  
Tienes que creer  
Que todo estará bien otra vez_

**_·_**

El azul oscuro e intenso del cielo se fundía en un gris perla matinal y las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer cubiertas por innumerables nubes que anunciaban un día nublado, como era comúnmente en el estado de Washington.

-Falta poco más de media hora para que abran-anunció Edward con voz triste que impresionó a Bella aunque ella compartía su pesar, lo que menos deseaba era alejarse de él.

**_·_**

_Time is a ribbon, a silent icy river  
(Froze us all)  
Running deep, deep and fast  
Enough to get lost down in the flow  
Crashing around  
These tiny lives mean everything_

**_·_**

_El tiempo es una cinta, un gélido y silencioso río  
(Que nos congela a todos)  
Fluye de la profundidad, profunda y rápidamente  
Lo suficiente como para perderse en la corriente  
Estrellándose  
Estas pequeñas vidas significan todo_

**_·_**

Sabía que era poco probable que volviera a ver a Edward en un futuro próximo, y si llegara a hacerlo no creía que el ambiente fuera de tanta confianza como lo era ahora, por lo que decidió hablar simplemente.

-Creo que esta noche tu me conociste como nadie más lo ha hecho a excepción de mi padre-comenzó-pero siento que tu no quieres que sepa nada de ti, tus comentarios son ambiguos y entregan poca información de ti…

-Y eso no te parece justo-la interrumpió Edward.

-No es eso lo que pretendía decir…-comenzó a balbucear Bella temiendo que Edward se hubiera enfadado.

-Tranquila, tienes razón, siento ser así, no puedo evitarlo…

Bella lo miró con la culpa marcada en el rostro.

-No importa-dijo acariciándole la mejilla, gesto que hizo a la chica hiperventilar- … mi hermana siempre me lo critica a diario-comentó riendo- vamos pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué estabas aquí anoche y la noche pasada?-preguntó rápidamente a causa del nerviosismo.

-Vengo aquí siempre por el mismo motivo, y en cierta forma venir me deja más tranquilo-dijo Edward con las manos tras la nuca mientras miraba atentamente a las estrellas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio largo tiempo después de esa confesión bastante críptica y que a simple vista decía bastante poco. A Bella le estresaba que fuera tan hermético a la hora de hablar de él mismo, ella quería, más bien necesitaba saber todo de aquel hermoso y carismático chico que había logrado evaporar por completo su pena durante una noche, quería experimentar, si él se lo permitía por supuesto, pasar más tiempo en su compañía, compartir con él, quizás ser su amiga, aunque este título le sabía a poco, pero era mucho mejor que "nada".

**_·_**

_And nobody knows  
What's gonna happen tomorrow  
So don't let go  
Now we've come this far_

**_·_**

_Y nadie sabe  
Que va a pasar mañana  
Así es que no te rindas  
Hemos llegado tan lejos_

**_·_**

-Y cual es ese problema tan grande por el que siempre vienes aquí…-preguntó Bella sin poder reprimir su curiosidad y mordiéndose el labio ante la expectativa de su respuesta.

Edward exhaló largamente antes de contestar con voz pausada e infinitamente cariñosa.

-Mi gran problema es que soy invisible para la chica que amo, ella se la pasa llorando e intenta ocultarse entre las grandes aglomeraciones, donde cree que pasara desapercibida, porque nadie la conoce, que a nadie le importa, por eso vengo cada noche, para cuidar de ella, para que no le pase nada cuando sale tan tarde del centro comercial para regresar a su casa…-después de eso se calló unos momentos para esperar la reacción de Bella.

-_"Hold my hand please, understand me, You're never alone…" (Toma mi mano por favor, compréndeme, nunca estás sola…)_ - continuó Edward cantando con la vista fija en elcielo y luego se volteó a observarla con una leve sonrisa mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al comprender que la razón de su felicidad había estado rondándola desde tan cerca y ella no se había percatado.

**_·_**

_We've got to believe  
It'll be alright in the end  
(Nobody knows)  
You've got to believe  
It'll be alright my friend  
Da, da, da, da_

**_·_**

_Tenemos que creer  
Que todo estará bien al final  
(Nadie lo sabe)  
Tienes que creer  
Que todo estará bien amiga  
Da, da, da, da_

**_·_**

_And yes we believe  
It'll be alright again  
(Nobody knows)_

**_·_**

_Y si creemos  
Estaré bien otra vez  
(Nadie sabe)_

**_·_**

* * *

Antes que todo decirles que la idea no es del todo mía ya que me inspiré en la canción y video clip _What Happens Tomorrow_ de Duran Duran, y como ya es costumbre si desean ver el video el link está en mi perfil. Totalmente recomendado, es bellísimo y el chico que sale ahí también xD.

Bueno me siento culpable por subir un One Shot cuando aún no he publicado actualización en mis otros fics, pero bueno sinceramente no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y si no lo hacia no podría concentrarme jamás en mis otras historias, así que he aquí el resultado, si les gusta o lo detestan por favor háganmelo saber en un review.

*******Vuelvo a publicar aquí el horario de publicación de actualizaciones de mis fics para las que no lean One of those days o que recién comienzan a leerme. (NOTA: este horario empieza a regir desde el domingo)

**Martes = _One of those days_**

**Miércoles = _Hysteria_**

**Domingo = _So Happy together_**

Las adoro y agradezco sus alertas y favoritos, cada vez que leo sus reviews me pongo de buen humor y escribo como endemoniada.


End file.
